


Saboteur

by AnnieRya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Black Widow AU, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Red Room (Marvel), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The girls are former Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: “I hope you know that I will get rid of you, one way or another.” Marinette added, Lila drew back, “I will make your new life heck Marinette.” She growled,Marinette has a life that took her 5 years to build, She has friends, family and passion to live.So when a familiar face walks in she wants to test if she could really someone kill with a pencil.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 371





	1. Serpent's plea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel crossover fic with marvel.

Masha was born to people she never knew and couldn’t care less about, she wasn’t raised in a loving home or a foster system, she was raised in the red room. She was trained relentlessly in a thought to be dead program before she could crawl, she didn’t own a pair of shoes till she was 7 and could kill a man at 8, she was raised as a black widow

Masha didn’t escape till she was 13, She and another girl were coming from a mission when they made their escape, They hid out for weeks before learning the red room had been taken down by a former Black Widow by the name of Natalia.

She and the girl split ways, Masha ended up in Paris and changed her name to Marinette and chopped off her long hair in favour of short pigtails, She was adopted by a nice baker couple, she easily passed for their daughter since one of her bio-parents obviously wasn’t Russian and didn’t bother to correct anyone who asked.

She couldn’t break her all her habits so still practised ballet but took up fashion which she had a talent in, She made friends and became a superhero but her old life started to slowly creep back in.

\--------

She saw the girl that she escaped with weeks ago. She had taken the name up Kagami and was fencing with one of her family members, She didn’t react and acted as if she didn’t know her and was being Marinette’s regular self...Until a knife was at her throat later that night.

“Why are you here Masha?” Kagami sneered, Marinette didn’t bother acting shocked, “We split ways Krystyn, or should I say Kagami Tsurugi.” She replied, Kagami lowered the dagger but kept it at the ready, “I thought you went to Germany.” Kagami said, Marinette grabbed her coffee cup off her desk and raised an unimpressed brow.

“I changed my mind after Hanna shot at me and told me to leave.” She explained, taking a sip of coffee and sitting down, Kagami sat down on her bed, “It was nice of her to give a warning shot.” Kagami replied, Marinette smiled, If Hanna wanted her dead she’d be a Jane Doe in a german morgue, “I know, Are you gonna give me a reason to kill you?” She asked the other girl.

Kagami looked pensive, “I’ve given up that life so I’m not going to draw any attention to you, Ladybug.” Marinette didn’t react, Kagami stood up “I’ll be taking my leave now.” and went to the door “Oh! you should consider security for your window, you got sloppy.” She laughed walking away, while Marinette glared at her.

\--------

Kagami didn’t cause her trouble, but the next one did. Lila Rossi or Lilith is she recalled correctly, both names fit her like a glove, She was a thorn in her side and made it as clear as possible to her friends but Lila was a good lie, different level for different people.

She counted on the girl followed her into the bathroom, “What are you doing here Lilith?” She questioned, Lila dropped her mask, “Oh Masha is that how you talk to your sister.” She mocked, Marinette pushed her against the wall.

“I share no blood with a serpent.” Marinette spat, Lila pushed her away.

“You share an upbringing.” Lila snapped, “And you clearly haven’t lost your ways miss ‘Marinette’” She added scoffing at girls name “Oh as if you didn’t make your new name match your old one.” Marinette growled, Lila rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I didn’t come here to make small talk, I need your help.” Lila said.

“I will not help you!″ Marinette shouted in Russian, if someone heard her they wouldn't understand her, “You come into my life and poison my friends with your lies and expect me to help you?” She asked, Lila looked at her with no shame

“Your friends are weak-minded idiots.” She replied, “They are my idiots then.” Marinette shouted back.

Lila looked at her menacingly “You will help me Masha or I will destroy your little world till you have no choice but to crawl to the old one.” She threatened, Marinette let out a long laugh at that, “Poor Lilith, You seem to forget that your not the only one here who has ruined lives.” She said twirling one of the girls ugly ponytails at the front of her face.

“I hope you know that I will get rid of you, one way or another.” Marinette added, Lila drew back, “I will make your new life heck Marinette.” She growled, she said new life for a reason, their old lives were the worst. “And you will help me eventually.” and with that Lila walked out.

\--------

Lila kept her promise, her school life was now filled with accusations of jealously and her hero life was full of new Akumas, but she didn’t budge.

“I knew she was a manipulator but she really has gone all out.” Kagami admitted when they were out for coffee, Lila had started hanging off Adrien and got into his father's good graces, Adrien had tried to tell her to just leave Lila(poor boy doesn't know about them) but stopped when Marinette stabbed a knitting needle between his fingers.

“I have my reasons for calling her out Adrien, It’s personal.” She said to him.

“What does she want from me anyway, can’t she ask some else?” Marinette asked, “She managed to get adopted by a diplomat but can’t deal with her own problems.” Kagami mused, Lila was a smart person that always had plans and backups.

“We all lie but she’s digging holes that she’ll push other into soon!” Marinette exclaimed, She really wanted to get this over with but didn’t want a part in Lila’s plan, The girl could be unhinged sometimes.

“I really don’t know what to do anymore.” She cried, Kagami warped her arms around her, “It’s alright Marinette, we’ll find a way to stop this.

\---------

Marinette went upstairs past her parent’s, “I need to sleep.” She yawned turning on the light’s, “Your gonna need to stay awake sister, It’s for your own sake.” A voice announced.

Lila spun around in her chair to face the girl, gun in hand, “I’m really tired of waiting.” She said, Marinette wish she took Kagami’s advice earlier.


	2. Revelations

“Are you gonna shoot me?“ Marinette asked calmly, Lila kept the gun steady, “What do you think Masha?” Lila asked her back, “I think your smart enough not to shoot me with a gun with no silencer when my family is downstairs.” Marinette answered taking of her bag an tossing it aside.

After sitting down she finally decided to indulge Lila, “So what is so important that you come to me with a gun?” She asked, Lila but the gun down but kept it at the ready, “I need your help to take care of my....employer.” Lila explained, Marinette nodded wanting to see where this went.

“I have a reason to believe that they are up to something illegal activity and need you to help me to take care of the problem.” She continued, Lila took a deep breath, “I asked you before but you refused, now I asking you again but I have more evidence other than a hunch and need your help desperately.” She finished.

Marinette stared at her stone faced, “You come to my house, you don’t ask for forgiveness or ask for friendship, you don’t even think to call me Marinette.” She said keeping her voice even.”But you come to my room with a gun on the one night I sleep to ask me to murder?” She finished shouting in Russian, She hoped her parents didn’t come up.

Lila looked pissed “I’m not asking for you to kill, even so It’s not like you didn't do so willingly.” She shot back, Before she knew it Marinette was out of her seat holding a blade to her neck, Lila didn’t even have the time to move the gun.

“I RAN LILITH!” She yelled pressing down on the knife, “I ran so far away and got out of that hell while you all waited for a savior who you didn’t think would come.” Marinette yelled tears dripping down her face, “I made a life and you slithered in like a serpent and try to mess it up” She sneered.

“Now give me a reason I shouldn’t send you to hell like your name sake.” She asked pressing the knife enough to draw blood, “I know who Hawkmoth is!” Lila shouted.

Marinette dropped the blade.

\---------

Lila explained what was going on and Mari wanted to punch her, better then dump her in the seine with Kagami, “Tikki give me strength.” She muttered low enough for the other girl to not hear, “You worked with a terrorist just so you get intel, are you insane?” She asked, Lila nodded, “It was the only way.” She admitted.

“And ruining my life is included in the only way?” Marinette asked, “I would of gone easy on you if you took my invitation and trusted from the start.” She pointed out. Mari raises a brow, “Lila a name has power and being named after the fist succubus and being a spy known for lying really doesn't help when it comes to trust.” She deadpanned.

“Shut up, you gonna help me or will you call that friend of yours to deal with it?” Lila asked, Marinette thought about it, “I’ll help you myself, but you will admit that you lied.” She said, “And if I don’t?” Lila asked jokingly, “I’ll tell everyone you lied about that a Russian spy has been running her mouth about them all over Paris.” Marinette replied.

“Damn sis I was kidding.” Lila said.

\--------

The next day was filled with buzz as Gabriel Agreste was arrested for being a terrorist and Emile Agreste who was taught to be dead was sent to a hospital after being found, Adrien was proven innocent by Ladybug said it was him who found out about his fathers identity.

“Can’t believe you two gave all the credit to him.” Kagami said, She was very annoyed she wasn’t included in this adventure but otherwise happy that hawkmoth was gone. “We didn’t want it.” Lila said, “So now your boyfriends has to deal with even more fan girls.” Marinette teased.

The boy in question walked up to them looking happy, “Morning ladies what are you talking about?” He asked sitting down beside Kagami, “How these two are gonna have to start fending your fan girls off with a stick.” Lila answered, “They already do, I’m surprised they haven’t killed you yet.” Adrien admitted.

The three girls shared a look, if only he knew.

The class walked in and Marinette motioned for Lila to speak up, the teen stood up, “Class I had announcement t make.” She said, Alya looked excited “Is this about your trip?” She inquired, Lila laughed, “No Cesaire and for the record I was in Paris all weekend.” She explained, Much to Alya’s confusion.

“I lied to all of you, I’ve never meet any celebrities or gone to those places.” She announced, The class was stunned, “I’m healthy as a horse and manipulated you all.” She admitted, “Come on Lila stop horsing around.” Alya said not believing what she was heard.

Marinette took out some caramel corn, “This is gonna be good.” She muttered.

“Face it Alya, I’m controlled you all like mindless sheep and made you ditch Marinette in a heartbeat.” Lila sneered, "I’m a liar and a fraud and fooling you all was so easy I cringed at your gullibility." She added. The class shouted at her.

“We trusted you!” Rose cried, Lila nodded “I know you did, so I used you all like a bunch of play toys and now I’m throwing you away.” She stated, “Goodbye and good riddance.” And with that Rossi left.

“That was harsh.” Kagami muttered, “I know, I asked her to be, she was gonna let them off easy but I really wanted to see them get called out.” Marinette whispered to her, Alya walked up to her, “I’m sorry Marinette It’s just, we trusted her and-”

“Alya, If Lila told me the sky was blue I’d look up then go to an eye doctor and a meteorologist, that is my level of faith in her.” She cut her off, she didn’t let on that she knew Lila was going to admit, “I said she was a fraud and instead of looking in it you all took her words like gospel truth.” She added.

Marinette walked out tossing her garbage out on the way, no even give he the chance to respond, ‘I love these idiots but I’m gonna let them suffer for what they did.’ She thought.

\--------

Lila left Paris to go live with her adopted grandma the next day, Marinette bid her goodbye and thanked her for help and suggested she learn some social skills, without Hawkmoth as a threat Marinette started to wonder what she was gonna do from now on.

Marinette came back from school and flipped on the light’s not really paying attention since all threats were gone, She didn’t realize someone in her chair.

“Good evening Masha.” A woman’s voice called out, Marinette dropped her bag and turned around, “We have a lot to talk about.” Seeing Black Widow, the avenger in her room made her utter one thing.

“I need to fix that damned window.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lila appeared before Kagami but I made it so she appeared earlier, also was thinking of the black widow movie and I came up with this fic.


End file.
